totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Wawanakwa vs. Pahkitew
What if Camp Wawanakwa hadn't been destroyed in TDAS? In this alternate timeline, it didn't. After Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Chris brings back 24 campers from all three generations to compete for another million dollars with challenges that use both Pahkitew Island and Wawanakwa. And to fit the theme, the two teams are named after Pahkitew and Wawanakwa. Contestants First Generation #Bridgette, the Surfer, Team Wawanakwa #Courtney, the Type-A, Team Wawanakwa #Gwen, the Goth, Team Pahkitew #Izzy, the Psycho, Team Pahkitew #Geoff, the Party Guy, Team Wawanakwa #Justin, the Eye Candy, Team Wawanakwa #Noah, the High I.Q., Team Pahkitew #Tyler, the Jock, Team Pahkitew Second Generation #B, the Silent Genius, Team Wawanakwa #Brick,'' the Cadet'', Team Pahkitew #Cameron, the Bubble Boy, Team Wawanakwa #Scott,'' the Devious One'', Team Pahkitew #Dakota,'' the Famemonger'', Team Wawanakwa #Dawn, the Moonchild, Team Pahkitew #Jo, the Jockette, Team Pahkitew #Zoey, the Indie Chick, Team Wawanakwa Third Generation #Jasmine, the Outback Survivalist, Team Pahkitew #Samey, the Cheerleader, Team Pahkitew #Sky,'' the Athlete'', Team Wawanakwa #Sugar, the Pageant Queen, Team Wawanakwa #Dave,'' the Normal Guy'', Team Wawanakwa #Max, the Super Villain, Team Pahkitew #Shawn, the Zombie Conspiracy Nut, Team Pahkitew #Topher, the Chris Wannabe, Team Wawanakwa Chapter 1: Return of the Islands "Welcome fans, to the seventh season of Total Drama," Chris stood on the shoreline of Pahkitew Island as he introduced the new season. "this season, we have something special planned; we're bringing back 24 of our past contestants to compete in the ultimate Island showdown. What do I mean by this? As you can see, I'm standing on our most recent season's location, Pahkitew Island, which is now back up and running. But remember Camp Wawanakwa, our original island? Well, we're going to visit that place as well. But for now, we're starting here. Let's meet our contestants." A yacht pulled up near the shore and the contestants came out as Chris introduced them. "From our Pahkitew Island cast: survivalist Jasmine and host never-to-be Topher." Jasmine comes down swinging on a rope and sighs. "What a great day to test our outdoor survival skills." "And to test your pain thresholds," Chris added. Topher is excited to be back, but also a little intimidated by Chris after he indirectly caused his elimination last season. "Uh... hey, Chris," Topher quivered. "you're looking young as ever." "Thanks, Toph," Chris said. "but flattering won't get you anywhere in this game. Especially not as the host." Chris grins and Topher hides behind Jasmine as Chris introduces the next two contestants. "Dave and pagaent queen Sugar." "Woo-hoo! Sugar's back and this time she's gonna take home the crown." Sugar declared in excitement. "Another season, yay." Dave cheered unenthusiastically. His hair has grown back. Category:Redo's stories Trivia *Beardo was originally going to be included in the cast, but was replaced with Topher. *Beth was originally going to be included in the cast, but was replaced with Bridgette. *Like Total Drama All-Stars, this season's challenges will be references to those of past seasons. Elimination Table Category:Redo's stories